


They are the hunters (We are the foxes)

by henribrl



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Grammys 2015, M/M, engagement au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henribrl/pseuds/henribrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“.... And there we have the couple Helders and Turner, from the Arctic Monkeys, who recently got engaged! Exciting, isn't it? Turner is looking absolutely handsome as always in his royal blue suit, and Helders – the drummer of the band – is staying perfectly calm next to his long-time boyfriend, a hand possessively placed on the singer's waist. Grey suits him! And they're making a cute pair, aren't they? Well, anyway, the British rock band Arctic Monkeys is nominated for Best Rock Performance with their song 'Do I Wanna Know?' ….”</p><p>or it's the 57th annual Grammy Awards and Matt and Alex recently got engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They are the hunters (We are the foxes)

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks knuckles* so you're ready for an Matt/Alex Engagement AU? 
> 
> Okay, jokes aside, this has been so much fun to write. It's summer, so my never-ending love for AM and this ship sailed itself again and now you are blessed with this piece of fiction - well, if you like it - and I am in the same downwards spiral I have been in the past year. But oh well, this is such a sweet love, it will probably never change. 
> 
> This is the Engagement AU no one has been waiting for but got anyway, set at this yea's Grammy Awards because seeing Matt and Alex together on the red carpet made my heart swell and it was literally just a matter of time until I would write something and surprisingly it took me quite long. Pure Fluff. 
> 
> most importantly: This isn’t beta’d or anything and I’m no native speaker so there might be a few grammar, syntax or spelling mistakes. Feel free to adopt and take care of them. This is a work of fiction, and if you are one of the characters mentioned in the tags above then I kindly advice you to not read on further. If you, as the reader, show this in any way to the people mentioned above bad things will happen. JK. But don't send this to anyone of the Arctic Monkeys or who is close to them. I do not own AM, and no profit is made with this work of fiction.
> 
> Title Inspired by Taylor Swift's 'I know Places'

_“Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it, my love.”  
_ Taylor Swift, I Know Places (2014)

 

**“.... And there we have the couple Helders and Turner, from the Arctic Monkeys, who recently got engaged! Exciting, isn't it? Turner is looking absolutely handsome as always in his royal blue suit, and Helders – the drummer of the band – is staying perfectly calm next to his long-time boyfriend, a hand possessively placed on the singer's waist. Grey suits him! And they're making a cute pair, aren't they? Well, anyway, the British rock band Arctic Monkeys is nominated for Best Rock Performance with their song 'Do I Wanna Know?' ….”**

 

Alex inhales a shuddering breath. He's perfectly aware of his sweaty hands and the simple platinum band on his ring finger and it doesn't really help, actually it's just making it worse. His suit seems to be a tad too tight and a bit too warm but maybe he's just hallucinating. It wouldn't be too far fetched.

He told himself he can do this. More importantly, he told Matt he can do this. 

“Take a breath, darling. We can do this.” Matt's voice is gentle and he snakes a hand around Alex' hips to squeeze his boyfriend's side and before he can retreat his fingers, Alex is intertwining them with his own. It's a familiar feeling, comforting even, and it makes the singer feel safe and loved.

“I know.” he says, and worries his bottom lip between his teeth, while Matt is pressing a kiss to his hair, a few centimeters above his ear, “but I just – I don't _know_. I am so afraid.” Alex admits then. Matt's touch is soothing.

In the blink of an eye, really, the younger one is embracing him, arms around his waist, nose pressed into his carefully slicked back hair. It almost feels like they are at home now, almost feels like peace. Alex knows he can do this with Matt, but still – he's afraid. After all these years he is still afraid of what the press might say, if it will ruin their Grammy nomination and tear the respect the whole music industry has for them apart. It's scaring, imagining all of this, and Alex has always been one to lose himself in the worst situations possible. Even, if they didn't even happen. He's kind of fond of misery by now.

Matt is the complete opposite of misery. Matt is his sun and his stars and his galaxy all in one, the most admirable person he ever got to know, and Alex is pretty sure that he's the most lucky man in the whole wide world with the way Matt's eyes light up whenever he lays his eyes on the older one. It's a funny feeling, to be honest, never stopped being one.

“You know what, Al? You're the bravest person I've ever met and I can't imagine someone else besides me when I walk onto this red carpet and I honestly don't want to. If you can't do this, then who else can? We can do this. We nailed things that have been worse than this. Remember when we came out? That 'as quiet a drag, wasn't it?” Matt is saying then, head still pressed into Alex' hair, hand still securely placed on the singer's waist.

Matt is right, of course. He mostly is. The Coming Out was probably the most difficult time of their whole life – filled with doubt and anxiety they made the statement two weeks after AM dropped and while most of the people took it easily, well, some, the one's Alex listened the most to and read the most about, were mean and said nasty things and it made him cry, stupid angry tears, left him on the floor next to his wardrobe. And when Matt found him he knew immediately what was up and all Alex could do was look up into his boyfriend's face with hopeless, red rimmed, eyes and he felt so _fucking_ weak and then there were Matt's arms around him and they put him back together and it was all that mattered. They are all that matter. Though, It was hard nevertheless.

They can do this.

He laughs a small, dry laugh.

“I think, I'm ready.”

 

-

 

The lights and flashes are almost blinding when they step out of the shade and Matt's hand is an ever-present constant on his waist, anchoring him to the right and now so he is not floating away.

Alex is lucky, really he is, to have Matt next to him, to have a man like Matt love him – he is way too lucky, actually.

The photographers are screaming their names and there are cameras with hosts of some TV shows foreign to him and here and there are even a few faces he remembers. They slowly make their way to the end of the infinity long red carpet and when they are about halfway through Alex spots an all too familiar figure next to a photographer and a video camera. He loses his composure and breaks out into a grin, almost wide enough to hurt his face. Excitingly he nudges Matt, who's still so close to him, into the side, and points into the direction of the host he knows all too well. The drummer's face lightens up almost immediately.

“Stryker!” Alex calls and the man is turning around to see who just said his name. When he recognizes Alex and Matt a smile plasters itself onto his handsome features and he's leaning over to his camera man to whisper something in the guy's ears, then he embraces the arriving musicians with a friendly hug.

“You guys.” He says when they part and there's a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Alex grins, Matt hands returns to the place around his waist and tightens, but in a good way, and now he feels like he's ready to answer the questions. Stryker is one of his favorite press people ever and they get along quite well and with the drummer next to him, pressed so close, everything is going to be alright. It's a blessing, to be honest.

“So, you guys.” Stryker repeats, wriggling his eyebrows, “gonna ask the big question: how does it feel to be engaged?”

 _Of course_ , this had to be the first of many questions, Alex thinks, and chuckles.

“Well,” he answers, looking up at Matt, his fiancé, who's smiling fondly at him, “It feels fantastic, to be honest. I'm really –“ he pauses for a moment, pursing his lips because he's searching for the right words, “ – excited, I think. Yeah, I definitely am. It feels like arriving somewhere you never knew you needed to be. It's fantastic, really.”

Stryker smiles knowingly, then nods as if he's agreeing with him. It's nice.

“I can only imagine, Alex, but it sounds wonderful. How do you feel Matt,” he addresses Alex' boyfriend, “and most importantly –“ now he's talking to the both of them again, “who did pop the question and when did you ask? The statement for the press, released two days ago by the way, was a bit too boring. So, if it doesn't bother you, could you tell us?”

“Of course it does not bother us, Stryker.” Alex retorts and draws a laugh from Matt.

“It really does not.” Matt agrees and looks at Alex then, “does it?”

“It does not.” Alex nods.

“Then I'm quite happy. So Matt, how do you feel?”  Stryker answers and grins, holding his microphone now in Matt's direction.

“Fantastic, yeah.” the drummer says, and kisses Alex on the cheek. The audience behind Stryker erupts into a fit of Awwwws, “It really does feel like a dream come true. I love 'im with all my heart and I couldn't imagine a life without him. So, to answer your next question: I did ask him, went down on my knee for him, really classy and all. It was in October last year”

Alex smiles while remembering the day four months ago and grabs the hand still resting on his hip to slide his fingers through Matt's and get it high enough to kiss the knuckles. It shows exactly how he feels at this very moment and it's sweet and the most affectionate display of their relationship they ever did in the public.

“You sure make a lovely couple, you two. And also you got yourself quite the looker, eh Matt?” Stryker asks then, and the fans, mostly women, start to aw and scream again. Alex blushes heavily; he probably has the colour of a tomato by now.

“He's really handsome, isn't he? Pretty hot, if I am allowed to say that.” Alex can _hear_ the grin his fiancé's voice and he buries his head in Matt's chest and if it is because of embarrassment or the warmth swelling in his chest is for the world to decide on.

“Matt.” he mumbles, feeling Matt's strong arms pressing his lean body into the familiar muscular one.

Stryker is really close to a laughing fit right now and Alex can't remember a time Matt and him celebrated their relationship this openly, but they are engaged, for fuck's sake, he thinks. They are finally really allowed to, even though he still has to get used to it. But it feels good with Matt by his side. It feels good and that's all that is important.

“I just love you a lot, Al, you know this. I love you.” Gentle fingers are tapping his chin up and the smile on his drummer's face is priceless and so full of love Alex is afraid his heart might burst out of his chest.

They share a tender moment, just the two of them.

“C'mon, just kiss him now.” Stryker's voice is a bit urging then and wonderfully carefree and Alex can feel his smile crinkling the corners of his eyes and he knows that he looks like a giant fool but he doesn't care, and then Matt leans in and kisses him, chaste and familiar. The camera flashes multiply, someone is clapping, and, just to make the pictures perfect, Alex raises his left arm from where it lays on Matt's chest above their heads so the people can see the engagement ring on his finger. They cheer even louder now and Matt's hands wander to his lower back and stay there, while he has to grin into the kiss. It's a perfect moment.

“I think you two just earned yourself a place in the Grammy Couple's Hall of Fame.” their friend comments and chuckles, just a second after they part.

“You think so?” Alex asks, eyes wide, left hand intertwined with Matt's right one and he can feel skilled fingers playing with the plain ring, “is there even such a thing?”

Stryker makes a face, grin wide, “Probably not. But if it would exist you surely would be the number 1. But apropos Grammy's: a little bird told me that the Arctic Monkeys are nominated for Best Rock Performance.”

Matt nods, “Yeah, we are.” and the singer beams at him, “We're really excited.” Alex says.

“Well it's a really exciting thing! Did you thought you would become a Grammy nominee when you released AM and 'Do I Wanna Know?'?”

Ah music, Alex thinks. That's the thing he loves and knows how to talk about. Well, mostly.

“No, we didn't. We know that it's our best record to date and,” he swallows, “and knew it back then too, but this is extraordinary. Really, it is. The nomination is already a big honor.”

“You surely deserve it.”

Alex grins again, “I guess so. Well, if you say so.”

Stryker nods approvingly, “I say so, so it's true. Okay, you guys, I will send you off now. Thank you for taking the time to talk to me and thank you for being nice as always. I wish you both the best of luck and hope the wedding will be a smasher,” he winks and Alex blushes _again_ , “and good luck tonight!”

“Well, thank you, Stryker. It has been our pleasure.” Alex answers and he can feel a warm thump drawing circles onto the back of his hand.

“Also you guys look fantastic. Blue does definitely suit you, Alex, and the grey has been a very wise choice, Matt. So thank you, again. Enjoy your evening.” Stryker sends them off with a laugh and they turn around to make it to the end of the red carpet.

“Well, that went unexceptionally well.” Alex muses and looks at Matt, who's eyes are wandering around as if he's looking for something.

“What? – oh yeah, it did. But it's Stryker,” now he smiles at Alex, his eyes glistening with joy ever so slightly, “he's always quite the mate. Good that you've found him.” He tightens his grip on Alex' hand for a short moment, then he leans in to press a kiss on Alex' hairline, repeating a motion he did already so often this evening. The singer could get used to it.

They pose a bit for the press then, Alex back to his collected and composed self, as well as his boyfriend, and he only shows his ring once for the blink of an eye – it felt right to do it before but now is more for the magazines and websites than the devoted fans and family. It shouldn't be too long until Nick and Jamie will arrive and then they come back here again, but for now Alex needs something to drink and a bit calm. The storm was enough, to be honest.

“You want to go?” Matt whispers into his ear, hand now firmly in place on Alex' waist again, and he just nods – sometimes it is as if the drummer can read his mind – because he definitely needs a moment now.

They wave the crowd and the cameras and then make their way off the red carpet to disappear into the building.

 

-

 

The don't win the Grammy but the feeling in Alex' chest when the camera zooms in on them and Matt places a lingering kiss on his lips is a new kind of victory.

 

-

 

“I am so proud of you.”

They are standing in the middle of their hallway, lights off, arms around each other and Matt is talking quietly, hushed words, lips soft and sweet on his singers' heated skin.

“Thank you.” Alex answers in a whisper, intense gaze burning itself into the drummer's eyes, limps tired and melting into the body offering him peace and love. It's wonderful and a moment for a lifetime, a moment, that reminds him again why he does want to spend the rest of his life with this man.

“No, really. I mean it. You did so well tonight, darling, you've grown so much in the last years. And I'm so glad to witness you becoming the brave young man you are today, Alex. I'm so proud. I love you so much. I love you.”

With Matt, 'I love you' never lost its meaning as it did before, quite the opposite happened actually; with Matt 'I love you' gained so much more weight. 'I love you' is so important now.

“Oh Matt,” he murmurs, hiding his blush in the crease of his fiancé's neck, “I love you too.” Even in the dark he's still embarrassed by how weak his knees get, by how easy his cheeks get hot when it comes to this. Matt's fingers are caressing his shoulders, his jaw, his hair, and they lost their suit jackets the moment they stepped through the door so he can feel the warmth of the younger one's body.

“Seriously.” he says then, looking up into Matt's eyes, barely visible in the darkness of the house. “I've won something much better than the fuckin' Grammy tonight.”

Matt is grinning, it's just a thing Alex knows: mostly by the way his posture softens and his shoulders drop, his breathing becomes softer and more relaxed and by the way his touch looses its urgency – all of these things are so familiar that Alex can, does, dream about them.

 

-

 

They fall asleep with fingers intertwined and legs tangled and the scent of love in the air: a light breeze coming in from the open window, playing with the singer's now product-free hair; there's a small smile on his lips. Peaceful and private, the one he has reserved only for Matt.

It's a good dream, then.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on my tumblr henribrl, thank you so much for reading.


End file.
